1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a cup holder which provides a handle for the cup when it is being used.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Cup holders in the form of handles for cups have long been known. Reference is to be had to the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,274 and 4,791,030, both issued to the present inventor. Both of these prior art cup holders utilize a figurine which is to be grasped as a handle with the figurine being mounted on a base with the cup being located between the base and the figurine. The cup is to be disengagable from the figurine. The reason for the disengagement of the figurine from the cup is to provide a play toy for a child when the contents have been consumed from the cup.
Although such cup holders that utilize a figurine in conjunction with a cup have utility for people that have dexterity problems and small children, who also have small hands and thereby a dexterity problem, the primary purpose of such cup holders is as an advertising device for fast food restaurants and other similar business establishments. Figurines can be constructed in a shape that is attractive to small children so that parents will be inclined to patronize such establishments.